tdusersfandomcom-20200215-history
"After the Catapult of Shame" transcript (Dramatizing)
18:33 --RECAP-- 18:34 *** Zoey is now known as Guest78928 18:34 (....:|) 18:34 Last time on Dramatizing, stuff happened someone who isn't important went home and all that jazz...... 18:34 (LOL.) 18:34 Oh and Chris is away for the day and I'm hosting. ;) 18:34 *** Guest78928 is now known as ZoeYTDRI 18:35 (Just do Zoey|) 18:35 Oh and we will be chatting with the losers of the season......and all that jazz... 18:35 *** ZoeYTDRI is now known as Zoey| 18:35 (You're awful.) 18:35 (Just.. just awful.) 18:35 (You've said "and all that jazz" twice in the last two minutes -.-") 18:35 (Dreadful.) 18:35 (Sorry. :p) 18:35 (I DIDN'T ASK FOR THIS. :@) 18:35 (Can I be LIghtning for later?) 18:36 (Lightning*) 18:36 (You did, like 7 times.) 18:36 (I can) 18:36 (Bigez, can I be Lightning for later?) 18:36 (stfu) 18:36 (MAYBE, JUST STFU FOR NOW WHOEVER MIKE IS.) 18:36 <_> 18:36 (Kk) 18:36 (Lulz.) 18:36 --LOSERS AT PLAYA DES LOSER-- 18:36 on tight nerves 18:36 *dipping feet in pool* 18:36 BRB real quick. 18:36 *** Anne_Maria has quit (Quit: Public PJIRC @ http://pjirc.viper007bond.com/) 18:36 * Staci is drinking juice. 18:37 * SilentB is reading a magazine. 18:37 Yah, my uncle Henry invented juice, before him, people had to drink ground up cow guts. Yah. 18:37 * ScottCarmichael is doing push-ups 18:37 *Is sitting on a inflatable in the pool. 18:37 You all suck. 18:37 I shouldn't be here. 18:37 Oh god, here we go again. 18:37 *rolls eyes* 18:37 Oh, hey, Jo. Glad to see you're out. Hehe. 18:37 Like, really? Who wants the fat person in? 18:37 * DawnStarr covers ears 18:37 yah, my great great great uncle Jeff invented helium, before him Dawn's voice was deep. 18:37 *** Bigez has joined #dramatizing 18:37 *** ChanServ sets mode +o on Bigez 18:38 *** Bigez is now known as Anne_Maria 18:38 Shut up Staci. 18:38 Nah. 18:38 (I lol'd @Staci) 18:38 Mother Nature isn't all that happy with anyone 18:38 Has anyone seen Dakota!? 18:38 >-> I went to far without hearing your voice. 18:38 Who wants the obnoxious who*e named Jo in? 18:38 Hehe, Jo, you're just jealous of meh famileh. 18:38 And for the record, my voice is deep 18:38 (Scott >_> STFU) 18:38 And for the record, my voice isn't deep* 18:38 *sits meditating 18:38 (Family show.) 18:38 *walks in wearing regular clothes* 18:38 Ugggh. 18:38 I lost my earrings. D: 18:38 {Who*e is now lose* 18:38 (Why do so many people swear on Dramatizing? It's a kids show. :@) 18:38 {Who*e is now loser] 18:38 Who took them? This is SO boring. 18:38 *picks teeth* 18:38 I need Daddy. D: 18:38 Where's Mike? 18:39 He's here, he got voted off last episode again. 18:39 .. 18:39 (....) 18:39 Hehe. He went to go pick up my golden crusted toilet. 18:39 Not last episode. 18:39 Right here. (BUT WE DON'T HAVE A RELATIONSHIP, K? >-> @Zoey) 18:39 The last episode was me. 18:39 Like.. 18:39 the fat guy.. OVER me? 18:39 He's all moody about Anne Maria betraying him, he wouldn't be quiet about it. Sleeping next door to him sucks. >_> 18:39 (STFU) 18:39 Well, Sam is pretty cool! 18:39 He should win! 18:39 I got out of the game soon enough... There's a corruptive aura in there. 18:39 I talk in my sleep? o.o 18:39 @Scott 18:39 It'd be pretty cool if he gets sent here. 18:40 Ugh. 18:40 I hate Sam. 18:40 I want Sam to win also, everyone else there left is either fat, obnoxious, or overly peppy. 18:40 (CONF) Rodney WAS pretty upset....:s 18:40 He, like, voted me off. 18:40 Yah. 18:40 So sad. 18:40 (D:) 18:40 Which still sounds a lot like Sam, but still. :s 18:40 (D: @Staci) 18:40 So yah, that's why I want him to lose. 18:40 Sam? 18:40 He's sooo sweet. 18:40 (:3) 18:40 If I could give him a makeover and set him up on a good diet plan... 18:40 He'd be a total hottie, too! 18:40 (;)) 18:41 Eww. My grandma Mildred is hotter than Sam. 18:41 -w- 18:41 *puts on a straw hat* 18:41 *sighs* 18:41 Sam hates me. 18:41 *walks into mansion* 18:41 (OH GOD. @B) 18:41 Hey B. 18:41 I don't know what I did to the guy. 18:41 This is secretly my mansion, Scott. U jelly? 18:41 (Scott...) 18:41 (It's...) 18:41 (It's not a mansion, sir.) 18:41 (xDDD) 18:41 (Can next season be on a straw hat just for lulz?) 18:41 (It's Playa Des Losers, like in TDI.) 18:41 Who am I? *nudge* MY GREAT GREAT GRANDMA INVENTED AIR, before that we all died. 18:41 (Well I didn't know.) 18:41 *walks into house, running into the bathroom* 18:41 (20:36 <@Chef|Sam> --LOSERS AT PLAYA DES LOSER-- ) 18:41 Some idiot who relies on lies to get through their horrible life? @Jo 18:42 *Walks over near Dawn* 18:42 Oh, hi Dawn. : } 18:42 Haha, this one's gonna be priceless. *pours grease in Jo's shampoo bottle* 18:42 I think I'll pass on all this conflict and go back to watching Nirai Mikki in my- Oh! Hello Cameron! 18:42 Gross. I hope that doesn't happen to me. 18:42 *** Natedog14 has joined #dramatizing 18:42 (hey nate) 18:42 I was already pranked enough by that no-good, LOUSY helmet-haired freak, Anne Maria. 18:42 <.< 18:42 Mind if I try this meditation thing with you? 18:42 *runs out of bathroom, walking back outside* 18:42 Ugh. Let's get my one way ticket out of here. 18:42 Sure! 18:43 Hey, Anne Maria's not that bad. :p @Dakota 18:43 Hey, can I try to meditate too? *frowns* 18:43 Oompa Loompa Doopity Doo, I've got another lie for you. 18:43 I don't even understand why she made it so far. Nobody likes her! I was the fan-favorite! 18:43 Hehe. 18:43 Hey Dawn and Cam. :3 18:43 * Brick|Dakota poses in front of the paparazzi. 18:43 I'd rather watch a cow give birth to simease twins while shoving nails into my ear than listen to.. THAT. *pointed at staci* 18:43 Why not Scott. It's not like we're in the running for the money anymore 18:43 Hey Zoey! 18:43 (CONF) I need to make some friends here, and it looks like Cameron and Dawn are my only hopes. 18:43 Of course she was that bad, Mike. 18:43 (Little late for that bro @Scott) 18:43 Did ANYONE even like her? 18:43 I did. 18:43 Sam did... 18:43 A little too much 18:43 (shhhh. @Cameron person) 18:43 Wanna give it a try Scott? 18:43 Sorry about the season, I got really competitive, but I was only doing what Jo told me to. 18:43 :| 18:43 (talk less :c) 18:44 *** Zobe has joined #dramatizing 18:44 *smirk* Finally giving me the credit I need? Loser. 18:44 (sorry.) 18:44 (hey zobe) 18:44 You all heard that.. it was ALL my idea. 18:44 (ooc.) 18:44 The only credit you need is that you got voted off. 18:44 *awkwardly crosses legs) 18:44 I'd enjoy to see Brick win. He's really nice and he seems like he'll spend his money wisely. 18:44 (I think my Zoey isn't boring wnough.) 18:44 What about Sam, Dawn? 18:44 (Hey_ 18:44 YA KNOW, I'D LIKE TO SEE MAH BUDDY SAM WIN. HE'S PURDY COOL. (H) 18:44 *BLOWS A HORN* 18:44 (*hey) 18:44 Guys, don't argue. My great great great great grandfather Steve started the first war. You wanna know what happened? His head was impaled on a tree. @Scott and Jo 18:44 HE MAH HOMEDAWG AT DA ISLAND, BRO. 18:44 CAN IT 18:44 Which one was Brick, again? 18:44 Sam would be a good chance to wi- 18:45 THINGS ARE GOING MY WAY TODAY. :@ 18:45 *sighs* 18:45 I thought this was OVER. 18:45 Wait, we have to do, like, a challenge? aww. 18:45 We're here now, we don't compete anymore, dude. 18:45 Chef, did Chris still your paycheck again? 18:45 I'm rooting for Brick. He was really nice. 18:45 Your aura shouts you're angry at him. 18:45 YO, ZOEYSKI, CHEF'S TALKING, BRAH. 18:45 Leave that to the crpapy final four. 18:45 I'm rooting for myself. 18:45 Cause i'm cooler than the F4 combined. 18:45 I eat gold cupcakes. 18:45 ;D 18:45 And by gold, she means Tinkies. :c 18:46 Now today you will be pick which of the four remaining contestants you are rooting for. :@ 18:46 Mmm.. 18:46 Anne Maria! 18:46 :3 18:46 *** Hippoman04 has quit (Ping timeout: 245 seconds) 18:46 Sam! :D 18:46 We already started saying that Chef 18:46 You can't root for Anne Maria. :@ @Mike 18:46 Brick. For sure. 18:46 Brick! He's so nice. 18:46 She's a TOTAL fame-monger. 18:46 Anne Maria's a Jersey Shore Reject. 18:46 And you know how annoying THOSE are. 18:46 She's pretty. 18:46 And nice. 18:46 Yah... I root for, uh, Brick. I guess. But they all suck. Hehe. 18:46 c: 18:46 I root for Jo 18:46 I'm rooting for mah homeboy, Sam. (H) 18:46 JUST SAY THE NAME OF THE PERSON YOU ARE ROOTING FOR, I DON'T WANT YOUR LIFE STORY. :@ 18:46 And you weren't? Glad you still haven't gotten your fifteen minutes of fame, honey. 18:47 :o 18:47 Anne Maria. 18:47 :3 18:47 Sam should win, us underdogs need to root for each other 18:47 @Sam 18:47 I SAID SAM. 18:47 I support Jo. 18:47 BRICK. 18:47 A-B-L-S... 18:47 You're so mean, Chef. ;( 18:47 I don't know. D: 18:47 I guess I'd have to vote for Lighty. :3 18:47 *snickers* Nobody else does, Jo. 18:47 Oh, so funny I forgot to laugh. Haha. 18:47 *gasps* 18:47 *** Mike| is now known as Daniel| 18:48 (awkward personality change to fill the silence) 18:48 I guess. If I had to vote someone. 18:48 I'd vote.. 18:48 *starts twitching* 18:48 HURRY UP 18:48 Brick. Yah. 18:48 WE DON'T HAVE ALL DAY. :@ 18:48 *** Anne_Maria changed topic to Anne Maria: Mike | Brick: Dawn, Zoey, Staci | Lightning: Dakota | Sam: Scott, B, Cameron 18:48 Mike, your multiple personalities are a bit annoying... 18:48 (Jo, srsly. :@) 18:48 Why is everyone voting for Brick? :@ 18:48 *lights a match* 18:48 I enjoy them. They remind me of my family members. 18:48 You should be voting for Lightning. 18:48 @Mike 18:48 He cant help it, it's a medical condition. @ Dawn 18:48 Heh heh. 18:49 (JO, HURRY UP.) 18:49 Lightning hasn't done anything all season. 18:49 And he's cute. @Dawn 18:49 *** TBTDIF has joined #dramatizing 18:49 He was stupid enough to vote himself off@ 18:49 *** manatee12 has joined #dramatizing 18:49 *** manatee12 has quit (Client Quit) 18:49 (...) 18:49 *** Anne_Maria changed topic to Anne Maria: Mike | Brick: Dawn, Zoey, Staci | Lightning: Dakota | Sam: Scott, B, Cameron, Jo 18:49 (OMG SHUT UP WE DO NOT HAVE A RELATIONSHIP >-> @Zoey) 18:49 (um... hi?_ 18:49 (PJ) 18:49 (um... hi?)* 18:49 Mm. 18:49 Right. 18:49 Fine. 18:49 (...:|) 18:49 (There.) 18:49 (are we being trolled? >->) 18:49 I vote Sam. 18:49 Oh, wait, I don't watch TDROTI 18:49 Bye 18:49 *** TBTDIF has quit (Client Quit) 18:49 (STFU) 18:49 (...wtf) 18:49 (:p) 18:49 (...dafuq) 18:49 (ugh he's so annoying) 18:49 (Just go on. >.>) 18:49 Okay. 18:49 (nah) 18:50 Yah. 18:50 (can someone go into the FF chat and tell him to shut up?) 18:50 Lightning might be nice, but his ego is why i don't vote him. 18:50 (Christ.) 18:50 (I will.) 18:50 (I'm on there.) 18:50 (No, this is Dramatizing. everyone stfu.) 18:50 'nyone know where to find a freaking firework 'round here? 18:50 >-> 18:50 <-< 18:50 ("Hey CD and Oats ") 18:50 One of you from each team will be competing in a little challenge. ;) 18:50 (Lol, Oat's probably got a boner atm.) 18:50 (IKR. xDDD)_ 18:51 (Oh yeah bby.) 18:51 No thank you. 18:51 Now we will need a volunteer from every team, any takers? ;) 18:51 I'm done. 18:51 A challenge? Srs? Sad, Chef. 18:51 (I suck at Zoey. :/) 18:51 Me 18:51 I'll go for Sam. 18:51 Mer 18:51 :D 18:51 Ohh. Wait. 18:51 *twitches* 18:51 Yeah, Scott should go. 18:51 What are you TALKING about, man? 18:51 People in the game, or... GUYS LETS JUST TALK ABOUT MY HILLBILLY COUSIN CLETUS. 18:51 What? But I'm the only one on Team Lightning! 18:51 I just need a freaking firework 18:51 @Chef 18:51 I'll be the volunteer for Team Brick, yah. 18:51 I'll take it. 18:51 >->. 18:51 Okay. 18:51 I already called it Jo 18:51 I lasted longer in the game. Therefore I'm better. 18:51 *runs away* 18:51 So hush. 18:52 I guess Staci is competing for Brick. 18:52 Nobody even liked you. 18:52 I'm competing. 18:52 Yah. 18:52 I'm done with this game. It's corrupting everyone. 18:52 *disappears (for now >->)* 18:52 *** Echomist has joined #dramatizing 18:52 * Zoey| is being boring. 18:52 (FINALLY) 18:52 I'm here! :D 18:52 (HUSH.) 18:52 (talk in parentheses) 18:52 (uh...) 18:52 Staci... for Brick? 18:52 Mmm-hmmm. 18:52 (Who are you? :| @Echomist) 18:52 (who's that?) 18:52 ;D 18:52 Ha. Good LUCK. 18:52 (:P) 18:52 (A user.) 18:52 (it's zoey.) 18:52 (On the FF wiki.) 18:52 (I'm an awesome person :D) 18:52 Mike and Dakota, you two will have to compete since you are the only suckers on your team. 18:52 (CONF): I know not everyone likes Scott, but I decided to forgive him for voting for me. He's not such a bad guy. 18:52 (AKA Heather rocks ♥) 18:52 (I'm gone @Chef) 18:53 Team Sam, have you decided who is representing you? 18:53 (Mike, you have to. >.>) 18:53 Anne Maria is going down. <.< 18:53 (COME BACK THEN. >_>) 18:53 (don't be too nice) 18:53 (I wanted Cameron quiet here) 18:53 *whispers to Jo* Just go for Anne Maria and sabotage her. 18:53 (i feel so out of place D: xD) 18:53 Fine Jo. You are playing for Team Sam. 18:53 (I will. Just not yet. >-> @Chef) 18:53 Good. 18:54 I said I was. >_> 18:54 (listening to the willy wonka soundtrack...) 18:54 Too bad. 18:54 :| 18:54 (CAN SOMEONE GO ON TEAM ANNE MARIA? JAYZUZ.) 18:54 Jo, go screw a sandwich. 18:54 ;D. 18:54 Oh yeah. 18:54 I'll go for Anne Maria. 18:54 (Mike is, just like, not now.) 18:54 Go Jo? 18:54 (Scott, gtfo. >.>) 18:54 (conf) It's just a game, I don't think of scott as bad anymore... his bad aura was gone when he came. The only one I dislike is Staci. He Aura... loud... 18:54 (THEY CAN'T SWITCH. >_>) 18:54 (...lolwhat? xD @AM) 18:54 Oh wait, I forgot, their the only person you can actually get with. 18:54 NO SWITCHING. :@ 18:54 OK 18:54 (... soooo, DR's over?) 18:54 (A'ight._ 18:54 Well I called going for Sam first, so shut up. 18:54 (A'ight.)* 18:55 Now, you four pick a number between 1 and 4. >_> 18:55 3. 18:55 3. 18:55 (Dakota, pick a different number, betch.) 18:55 Mkay. 18:55 Chef. 18:55 Who do you like better? 18:55 I pick... uhhh... 3. 18:55 Me or Jo? 18:55 I would pick 2 if I were Staci. 18:55 I pick 3, yah. 18:55 *in the distance* 2!!! I got 2!! :D 18:55 Has to be a different number 18:55 I think I deserve 3 WAAAYYY more. ;) 18:55 Don't you? ^^ 18:55 No. 18:56 (YOU CAN'T ALL PICK.) 18:56 (*3) 18:56 (KK.) 18:56 No, I don't care for any of you. 18:56 >_> 18:56 - 2, Jo - 3 18:56 Chef. 18:56 Back off, Pasty. @Jo 18:56 Pick 1. @Staci 18:56 KK. 18:56 Pasty? 18:56 Uh. 18:56 I pick 1. 18:56 I get three. 18:56 Yah. 18:56 Who you calling pasty, BLONDIE. 18:56 1 is my pick. 18:56 Hehe 18:56 DAKOTA, YOU GET FOUR. 18:56 Toilet paper belongs in the bathroom ;D 18:56 WHAT? 18:56 Oh my god, how hard is it to pick a number? I mean, I know Dakotaknow Dakota sucks at math, but still! :-@ 18:56 I don't want four! 18:56 :@ 18:57 I want three! *stomps* 18:57 It was the only number left. 18:57 That's what my great uncle Jamie said when he was getting surgery. 18:57 I'm going to call my Daddy. :@ 18:57 (I don't want 4) 18:57 Jo, you get a Jetski for picking 3. 18:57 { 4 is a horrid number] 18:57 *whispers to Dawn* I hope Jo gets back in the game, she annoys me. 18:57 Mike, you get a duck floatie for picking 2. Ha ha. 18:58 But I wanted three!! 18:58 D: 18:58 (I'm away, okay, you can't give me anything >->) 18:58 *back to Scott* Staci should go back in game... I can't stand her... talking. plus, her aura... 18:58 Staci, you get a paddle boat. 18:58 What? 18:58 Ooh! 18:58 Dakota, you get an old raft. 18:58 Yah, my uncle Brandon invented paddle boats. He also drowned. 18:58 This is so totally unfair. D: 18:58 Do you KNOW WHO I AM? 18:58 I'm Dakota Milton!! 18:58 DEAL WITH IT. 18:58 D: 18:58 Okay. 18:58 We know Dakota. 18:58 I never thought I'd see the day, you'd two get along. @ Scott and Dawn 18:59 I don't mind Dawn now, she's actually kinda cool. 18:59 Same with you, Cam. 18:59 I blame the game. It's pure evil. @ Cameron 18:59 Heh. 18:59 Gee, thanks. :) 18:59 The challenge is a 8 mile race to the island, using whatever device you have received to help you. 18:59 All righty, yah. 18:59 (races = boring sir.) 18:59 Are you kidding me?! 18:59 God, Jo will probably end up sinking the jet ski with her weight. 18:59 All we need is friendship. :3 18:59 OK 18:59 A jetski mm? 19:00 How am I supposed to get there with this raft? 19:00 *is still gone* 19:00 (we need a better Zoey..and Mike. just sayin') 19:00 (^) 19:00 Use your hands. 19:00 (CD/B is the most in-character here.) 19:00 (What am I doing wrong exactly? ._.) 19:00 MIKE 19:00 (. I hate this episode.) 19:00 COME BACK NOW. 19:00 :@ 19:01 (... ummm who are you? @Zoey) 19:01 (It's not my fault. @TDN) 19:01 (I'm so ooc right now.) 19:01 (you aren't there! @Mike) 19:01 (bruno @ryan) 19:01 (Jax, just make Mike come back. -_-) 19:01 (I see.) 19:01 (I was just there, and they told me to play Zoey.) 19:01 (Juist start without him. :@) 19:01 (I HAZ A PLAN, K :@) 19:01 (oh kk sorry) 19:01 OK FORGET IT 19:01 READY 19:01 SET 19:01 --GO-- 19:01 (omg, i'm so silent and invisible ♥) 19:01 * Staci gets in her boat. 19:01 Really. 19:01 * Brick|Dakota grabs Mike's duck floatie. 19:01 *bursts off into the water* D:< 19:01 (who are you @Zoey) 19:01 Ooh yesh. 19:01 * Brick|Dakota hops onto the raft. 19:01 * Brick|Dakota starts paddling with the duck floatie. 19:01 You ain't got nothing on me ;D 19:01 Sorry, Mike!! D: 19:01 (:p I know I suck playing Zoey. I'm Bruno, btw.) 19:02 * Staci starts to paddle in her paddle boat. 19:02 But I REALLY cannot lose this. 19:02 Gotta get to th' island! Yah! 19:02 * Brick|Dakota keeps paddling. 19:02 Uhh~ 19:02 You guy's can't win. :/ 19:02 *in the woods by Playa Des Losers* 19:02 Hmm... 19:02 *keeps on going forward on jet ski* Oh yeah ;D 19:02 Ah! 19:02 *starts putting an unseen project together* 19:02 * Brick|Dakota continues paddling. 19:02 * Staci keeps paddling. 19:03 Mmm. Why am I doing this again? 19:03 *glares at B* He's fishy. 19:03 *** Echomist has quit (Quit: Page closed) 19:03 Heheheheh!! 19:03 I don't even like any of you. 19:03 * Brick|Dakota continues paddling. 19:03 * Staci keeps paddling. 19:03 ugh. 19:03 gotta go whizz. 19:03 so sad. 19:03 * Brick|Dakota pants. 19:03 * Staci pauses 19:03 There. 19:03 All better 19:03 My arms are getting tired! 19:03 yah. 19:03 * Staci keeps paddling 19:03 ugh. 19:03 gotta go whizz. 19:03 so sad. 19:03 * Brick|Dakota pants. 19:03 * Staci pauses 19:03 There. 19:03 All better 19:03 My arms are getting tired! 19:03 yah. 19:03 * Staci keeps paddling 19:03 Isn't there, like, a... 19:03 B? But he's really cool. 19:03 Personal butler to do this for me or anything? ._. 19:04 * Brick|Dakota continues paddling. 19:04 (charles. @Bruno) 19:04 Ive never heared a voice like his before. 19:04 * Staci continues to paddle. 19:04 Mmm. 19:04 Gotta get to the island 19:04 Uhhhhh. 19:04 *keeps going forward* I don't want to do this >->. What's even in it for me. 19:04 (xDD @Toady) 19:04 So...tired....ugh. 19:04 Hmm. 19:04 (off-screen) Wooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! :D 19:04 ...? 19:04 *comes on screen, is riding a home-made firework* 19:04 (Jax, this better not be godplaying. >_>) 19:04 Wh- 19:04 I was really suprised I worked with Jo, I should've stuck with you Cameron, and voted off Dakota. 19:04 :o 19:04 *shoots past Jo* 19:04 (GOD PLAYING.) 19:04 :D 19:04 (Is this godplaying!? :@) 19:04 (godplaying) 19:04 *firework runs out* 19:05 :| 19:05 *falls into water* 19:05 (WTF, THIS IS GODPLAYING. :@) 19:05 ZOMG A FIREWORK 19:05 * Staci frantically paddles. 19:05 Asdfghjkl 19:05 Yah 19:05 not really 19:05 *goes faster and runs over daniel* Oh, oops. Didn't see you there. 19:05 * Brick|Dakota paddles up to Jo and smirks. 19:05 *when resurfaces, is....* 19:05 * Brick|Dakota continues paddling at a normal speed because she is not God. 19:05 *** Daniel| is now known as Rodney| 19:05 Go Staci! :3 19:05 * Staci paddles. 19:05 This is for you, baby doll! 19:05 *starts swimming* 19:05 *zooming through the water* 19:06 *tries to keep paddling* 19:06 My arms... 19:06 Mike? Mike? 19:06 *somehow...catches up to Jo >.>) 19:06 are too... 19:06 fat... 19:06 ** 19:06 * Brick|Dakota keeps paddling. 19:06 (how? >_>) 19:06 Don't do it, Mike! 19:06 Anne Maria isn't worth it. 19:06 (i'm on a jetski) 19:06 Ow! 19:06 :@ 19:06 *gets stung by a jellyfish* 19:06 *pulls up jellyfish* 19:06 * Brick|Dakota keeps paddling. 19:06 O_O 19:06 * Staci sees a little fish 19:06 COME ON, I'VE SEEN SNAILS GO FASTER 19:06 Ooh, me like fishehs 19:06 *mutant jellyfish* 19:06 Yah 19:06 Mutant Jellyfish: *flies to Jo* 19:06 *zooming through the water yet again* 19:06 (>.>) 19:06 I wish my great uncle Beard Guy was here... He's God... 19:07 * Brick|Dakota continues paddling. 19:07 * Staci keeps paddling 19:07 Jo look out! 19:07 *continues swimming* 19:07 :-O 19:07 *can't hear* 19:07 *zooms* 19:07 THERE IT IS D:< 19:07 Mutant Jellyfish: *stings Jo* D:< 19:07 OH NO 19:07 GOTTA GO 19:07 * Staci keeps paddling 19:07 * Brick|Dakota keeps paddling. 19:07 I think I'm gonna... 19:07 ugh... 19:07 *left arm swells up to the size of a watermellon* >_>. IS THAT ALL YOU GOT MCLEAN? 19:08 Yuck. 19:08] * Brick|Dakota continues paddling. 19:08 The girl... is spirited... 19:08 *** Zobe has quit (Quit: Public PJIRC @ http://pjirc.viper007bond.com/) 19:08 * Brick|Dakota paddles over Mike. 19:08 :3 19:08 *snickers* I'm supporting Sam and all, but that is priceless! 19:08 Mutant Jellyfish: I was NOT sent by Mr. McLean! :'( *falls back into water* 19:08 (Can I just end it now ?? >->) 19:08 Hey! :@ @Dakota 19:08 * Staci keeps paddling 19:08 * Staci gets to dakota 19:08 *climbs on Dakota's raft* 19:08 Sorry, Mik! 19:08 All right, Dakota 19:08 Mike* 19:08 *throws her into the water* 19:08 :o 19:08 we're friends and all 19:08 Ahhhh!! 19:08 Heyyy! 19:08 but i need to win. 19:08 yah. 19:08 *jumps back down* 19:08 That's so not cool! 19:08 * Staci keeps paddling 19:08 *starts swimming again* 19:08 Gotta go! Gotta go! Eeeh! 19:09 * Staci spots the island. 19:09 * Brick|Dakota climbs onto raft in tears. 19:09 * Brick|Dakota sniffles. 19:09 * Staci keeps paddling. 19:09 This so isn't worth it. :'( 19:09 *crashes into the shore* 19:09 * Staci washes up onto shore. 19:09 *is right behind Jo* 19:09 Eeeehhhh. 19:09 I'm... back. 19:09 (nah, i got before rodney xD) 19:09 (Dafuq.) 19:09 Ugh. So close. :c 19:09 Fat people can swim? :| 19:09 (It's been like, 5 minutes.) 19:09 --4 MILES IN-- 19:09 (?) 19:09 * Brick|Dakota continues paddling. 19:09 :'( 19:10 *continues swimming...?* 19:10 So shouldn't have even signed up for this stupid reality show! 19:10 * Staci keeps swimming (?) 19:10 (Half way there. -w-) 19:10 (Sir, it's 8 miles, I doubt you would get that far on a paddle boat. >.>) 19:10 (>-> SIR.( 19:10 (kk) 19:10 (xD) 19:10 (IM WAY AHEAD OF YOU ALL.) 19:10 Well, at least I can call the paparazzi. 19:10 * Brick|Dakota takes out cellphone. 19:10 (jo, no godplaying. -w-) 19:10 * Brick|Dakota accidentally drops it in the water. 19:10 (*cough* godplaying @Jo) 19:10 ........... AHHHHHHHH. :'( 19:10 (FINE.) 19:10 * Staci keeps paddling. 19:10 Eeeh. 19:10 *slowly zooms into the water* Haha. 19:10 I'm getting so fudging tired. 19:10 (HAPPY SIR.) 19:10 Ehhe. 19:10 (Who is in what position?) 19:10 * Brick|Dakota continues paddling. :'( 19:12 :'( 19:12 I might have to eat my flesh, so sad. 19:12 Yah. 19:12 *to camera* 19:12 THESE ARE MANLY TEARS 19:12 :'( 19:12 Up yours mclean! D:< 19:12 * Brick|Dakota fishes cellphone out of the water. 19:12 (COME ON STACI AND DAKOTA, FIGHT FOR IT. :@) 19:12 * Brick|Dakota dials Jo's number. 19:12 (But I'm in 2nd :c @Chef) 19:13 * Staci keeps paddling 19:13 *to phone* JO?!?!!? :'( 19:13 Whooooo! 19:13 kevsgejbgrxdjg 19:13 * Staci speeds up 19:13 * ScottCarmichael yawns 19:13 *to phone* I'm sorry I called you pasty! 19:13 Gotta go! Gotta go! Gotta go! 19:13 *to phone* Come back for me!! 19:13 *phone dies* 19:13 :'( 19:13 * Staci 's lips flop around 19:13 *keeps swimming super fast* 19:13 * Brick|Dakota weakly paddles. 19:13 Anne Maria! 19:13 Anne Maria! 19:13 Anne Maria! 19:13 :'( 19:13 * Staci keeps paddling 19:13 *stops* 19:13 * Staci flops her arms 19:13 WHY WOULD SHE BETRAY ME?! 19:13 HOW COULD SHE DO THIS?!?!? 19:13 *yells* Try not to drown, Dakota! 19:13 :'( 19:14 Thanks... 19:14 It's Scott, nitwit! 19:14 * Staci keeps frantically paddling 19:14 *is just behind Jo* 19:14 (NOT EVERYONE IS AT ! MILE SIR.) 19:14 FINAL STRETCH NOW. :@ 19:14 Ehehehehehehehhehehehe! 19:14 Gotta keep going. 19:14 Gotta keep going! 19:14 * Staci PADDLES 19:14 :@ 19:14 *zooms as fast as she can* 19:14 D:< 19:14 Gotta go! Gotta go! 19:14 (I CANNOT WIN WITHOUT GODPLAYING.) 19:14 ZROOOM. 19:14 * Staci zooms extremely fast 19:14 *jumps on Jo's jetski* 19:14 (WHAT IS THE POINT? >.>) 19:14 asdfghjkl! 19:14 *wrestles Jo* 19:14 Hey Rodney. 19:14 It's anne maria. 19:14 You are going down! :@ 19:14 In the water. 19:14 * Staci is almost there. 19:14 (SO, JUST DON'T COME LAST. >_> @Dakota) 19:14 She's drowning. 19:15 Eeeeeeeeeeeh. 19:15 (I AM TRYING NOT TO.) 19:15 (Dakota coming last is cliche. :@) 19:15 * Brick|Dakota continues paddling. 19:15 (no, staci is. xD @chef) 19:15 (FIGHT WITH WHOEVER IS IN THIRD. :@) 19:15 NO SHE IS NOT AND IF SHE IS THAN SHE BETRAYED ME FIRST :'( @Jo 19:15 * Staci continues to paddle. 19:15 (WHO IS IN THIRD?) 19:15 *wrestles Jo* 19:15 (Staci) 19:15 (Staci) 19:15 *zooms into the shore POWW. with both rodney and me on it* D: 19:15 (FINE.) 19:15 (DONE? >_>) 19:15 * Staci gets to the shore. 19:15 SEKRDKHKNTYR 19:15 I GOT IT. 19:15 EEEEH. 19:15 * Brick|Dakota whacks her rubber duckie over Staci's head. 19:15 (:|) 19:15 * Brick|Dakota paddles. 19:15 *gasping for breath* 19:16 Who wins? D: @Chef 19:16 (...) 19:16 (SORRY I COULD NOT FINISH WITHOUT DOING THAT.) 19:16 (oh, k, cool.) 19:16 (STACI IS IN THIRD? :|) 19:16 *in gasping, switches personalities* 19:16 * Brick|Dakota keeps paddling. 19:16 *** Rodney| is now known as Mike 19:16 (i thought... i was in 2nd.) 19:16 *** Mike is now known as Mike| 19:16 (sorreh.) 19:16 (WTF? :|) 19:16 (maybe i... got faster?) 19:16 (maybe she can have a heart attack?) 19:16 (fat people float.) 19:16 (NO ONE CROSSED YET. :|) 19:16 * Brick|Dakota gets in last. ._. 19:16 (TDF, LISTEN TO MY ORDERS.) 19:16 (oh.) 19:16 (I don't even understand what's going on right now...) 19:16 (I JUST SAID THEY COULD CROSS. :@) 19:16 >->. 19:16 *crossses* o-o. 19:16 (WAIT. OATS SAID HE WAS WITH RODNEY. SO YEAH I WAS IN 3RD.) 19:16 (OH YEAH.) 19:16 (17:15 *zooms into the shore POWW. with both rodney and me on it* D: @TDF) 19:16 (Like, I'm not godplaying at all, probably why I'm in last place.) 19:17 (>->. I hate races.) 19:17 (:|) 19:17 (ok wtf is this?) 19:17 (I'm sorry but, WTF?) 19:17 Umm.... 19:17 (just.. pick a winner.) 19:17 Not to pester. 19:17 But who wins? 19:17 (>->.) 19:17 @Chef 19:17 Your pestering me. 19:17 (Hold on a sec.) 19:17 ... ._. 19:17 What'd I do? D: @Jo 19:17 (TDF, the challenge ended, sir. :@) 19:17 (yeah, guys.) 19:17 (I am so confused...) 19:18 Okay it looks like Jo came first, Mike came second, Staci came 3rd and Dakota came last. 3: 19:18 I got 2nd? 19:18 I came with Jo. 19:18 o.o 19:18 I was leading the whole time. 19:18 Yah, so they tied for first and I got 2nd. 19:18 Or... 19:18 IDK. 19:18 Your pitiful soul just washed up on my winning. 19:18 * Brick|Dakota groans. 19:18 (I'M SORRY I COULDN'T FOLLOW ALL THE GODPLAYING.) 19:19 You did the best you could. :) @Staci 19:19 (THATS WHY YOU DONT GIVE A JETSKI OUT.) 19:19 c: Alright, enough! 19:19 Thanks Zoey. Asdfghjkl. So sad. 19:19 Anne Maria1 19:19 !* 19:19 :D 19:19 *runs and hugs her* 19:19 But it doesn't really matter who came first........ 19:19 Anne Maria?! 19:19 C: *Chris comes in* 19:19 (It's Chris...) 19:19 *walks along sand* What is Anne Maria doing? 19:19 HEY 19:19 THIS IS MY EPISODE 19:19 (It's Chris... :@) 19:19 Oh 19:19 You said I get an episode a season. :@ 19:19 (Your name doesn't say Chris @AM) 19:19 Oh, it's just Chris. 19:20 C: Sorry Chef, but locking the door on the bathroom won't help you get anywhere. >.> 19:20 (...) 19:20 (that's not funny.) 19:20 ... 19:20 (PJ) 19:20 (you're... you're gross.) 19:20 Crap, we left B and Cameron at Playa De Losers... 19:20 ...... 19:20 (KK, I was gonna let Dakota back in, but whatevs.) 19:20 I want my spin off show. >_> 19:20 (:c) 19:20 I'm right here. @ Scott 19:20 (ugh, dako back in?) 19:20 (Have a trivia bowl to see who gets back in! :-2) 19:21 C: Alright. 19:21 (but.. she returned in the actual show. xDD) 19:21 (nvm) 19:21 C: Well, in the end. 19:21 (...) 19:21 (it's....) 19:21 (PJ) 19:21 (a joke...) 19:21 C: You are all losers. 19:21 (i know.) 19:21 D: 19:21 *walks out* >_> 19:21 C: But in the end. 19:21 (yeah...) 19:21 Mmm? 19:21 C: Dakota came in last. 19:21 C: You know what that means? 19:21 ._. 19:21 >_> 19:21 That she's a loser. 19:21 Please don't make Lightning lose! 19:21 He worked so hard for this. D: 19:21 C: It's means Jo is back in the game! :D 19:21 O_O. 19:21 :| 19:21 (oh god.) 19:21 What? :| 19:21 :O 19:21 C: Jk, Lightning's going home. 19:21 But... she was just eliminated. Yah. 19:21 Oogh. 19:21 O_O 19:21 Ah. 19:22 What?!?!! 19:22 UP YOURS CHRIS. 19:22 YES! :d 19:22 No!! 19:22 * Zoey| gaps. 19:22 (Bull s**t, just saying. -w-) 19:22 (^) 19:22 C: You all can witness the bonfire tonight. 19:22 (lolyep) 19:22 Why do you care so much about him? @ Dakota 19:22 Hey, at least you get to see him again. @Dakota 19:22 (RYAN WAS THE ONLY ONE WHO DIDN'T GODPLAY. :|) 19:22 Just all have us go to bonfire and vote one of them off. :| 19:22 C: And maybe Dococo will get some kissy kissy with Lightning. :3 19:22 ( JO SHOULD REtURN.) 19:22 Whoo. My uncle Henry invented bonfires. 19:22 (hahaha I know right @Sam) 19:22 ---BONFIRE--- 19:22 (Dakota didn't godplayed and got last. :s) 19:23 You can't send Lightning home! 19:23 (YES. FINALLY WE CAN DO WHAT WAS RUINED WITH DAKO'S ELIM XD) 19:23 AM: What are we all here for? 19:23 (Can I be Lightning?) 19:23 Whats going on? :| 19:23 AM: There was no challenge today. >.> 19:23 Ugh, I think Anne Maria has even more spray tan. 19:23 What's happening? 19:23 Ew. 19:23 (Can I be Lightning????) 19:23 AM. 19:23 Your going home next. 19:23 (Can I be Lightning?????????????????????????????) 19:23 AM: Why are those schnooks here? ._. 19:23 If I have anything to say about it. 19:23 (OKAY.) 19:23 (I'll do it) 19:23 Hey everybody! :) 19:23 *runs up and hugs Anne Maria* 19:23 :D 19:24 We'll remember that when the jury vote comes Anne Maria. :) 19:24 *** TotalDramaNaruto is now known as Lightning| 19:24 Mitch? ._. 19:24 ...D: 19:24 *gasps* 19:24 *** Mike| is now known as Rodney| 19:24 (TDN.) 19:24 *** Natedog14 has quit (Quit: Page closed) 19:24 Hey baby doll. ;) 19:24 A jury vote? :| 19:24 (You can't just say, "I'll do it.") 19:24 (And take it. :|) 19:24 Hubba, hubba. :D 19:24 (Jax offered first.) 19:24 (sorry...:|) 19:24 (Yay c:) 19:24 *** Lightning| is now known as TotalDramaNaruto 19:24 -NickServ- This nickname is registered. Please choose a different nickname, or identify via /msg NickServ identify . 19:24 *** Rodney| is now known as Rodney|Lightning 19:24 C: Alright, quiet! 19:24 ._. 19:25 C: Welp. 19:25 L: Lightnin' wants to know what all these losers are doin' back here! 19:25 C: The losers competed in there own challenge today. 19:25 (I'm quiet the whole episode. >.> @Chef) 19:25 L: They LOST! >.> 19:25 Sha-yah. 19:25 C: And thanks to Lightning's loser girlfriend, he gets the toxic marshmallow tonight! 19:25 O.O 19:25 LIGHTING? 19:25 D: 19:25 L: WHAT?! 19:25 * Brick|Dakota sighs. 19:25 My good chum? :( 19:25 L: Lightnin' does NOT lose. 19:26 L: This is a joke. 19:26 I'm sorry, Lightning. ._. 19:26 I-I really tried... 19:26 L:....YOU. :-@ 19:26 * Zoey| gasps 19:26 (The finale is up in good quality.) 19:26 (js) 19:26 HOLD ON 19:26 Sha-sorry, Lightning. 19:26 Hehe. 19:26 I HAVE SOMETHING TO SAY 19:26 ? 19:26 (...) 19:26 What? @Sam 19:27 That is Chef. 19:27 (PJ) 19:27 (no it isn't.) 19:27 L: Lightnin' gets el-im-in-ated, and SAM gets the speech? >.> 19:27 (it's... Sam.) 19:27 *Chef 19:27 (.... it's Sam.) 19:27 C: Alright Lightning. 19:27 C: Time to go. 19:27 WAIT! 19:27 NO! 19:27 D: 19:27 C: At least you'll have Dakota. 19:27 :3 19:27 Hehe. 19:27 NOOOOO! 19:27 D: 19:27 * Brick|Dakota moans. 19:28 L: Who, the (bleep) in the corner? :@ 19:28 ._. 19:28 *Sam >.> 19:28 Brick is a loser, though. >_> 19:28 (sam, say what you wanna say) 19:28 Shouldent Lightning ride the boat back with us? @ Chris 19:28 Dakota. 19:28 If you want. 19:28 You can be flung with Lightning. 19:28 :3 19:29 :( 19:29 ... I'm okay. 19:29 ... 19:29 NO 19:29 Cold. 19:29 :| 19:29 YOU CAN'T 19:29 :@ 19:29 *flings Lightning* 19:29 (WHY?! JUST SAY IT!) 19:29 (...) 19:29 Welp, that's the end of today's episode. 19:29 *** Chef|Sam is now known as Totoro| 19:29 (...what?) 19:29 L: Lightninnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn'! 19:29 See you next time cool cats! 19:29 :D 19:29 (I'm done. @Bigez) 19:29 *makes out with AM* 19:29 Sha-bam. 19:29 ---END--- P P